


Sizin' You Up

by dinkitandrhinkit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Getting Together, Length vs Breadth, M/M, Size Difference, based on that picture, college rhink, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinkitandrhinkit/pseuds/dinkitandrhinkit
Summary: Link knew what they said about tall guys. And Rhett sure was tall.Based on the picture of the guys in college. You know which one I mean.





	Sizin' You Up

Link was not a short man. In fact, he was a little taller than average. Admittedly, it had taken him a while to get there. He'd never had a growth spurt like a lot of other guys. He'd just gotten a little taller each year, slow and steady, bit by bit, until now, at 19 he stood at 6 foot and was mostly fine with that.

The problem was, he'd befriended a freaking giant. To be fair, Rhett hadn't been a giant when they'd met at age 6. But Link had never been taller than Rhett. Not even for a single second. For a few months his steady growth almost crept up on his best friend. But the dang beanpole shot up seemingly overnight, dashing any hope of Link ever overtaking him. It had been infuriating.

Consequently, he felt tiny standing next to Rhett. But he was used to it. After all, he looked up to Rhett, both figuratively and literally and he'd had over a decade to reconcile himself to it.

What he wasn't used to was the never-ending comments. Fellow college students, teachers, even family and friends would comment and joke about how small Link was.

The breaking point was when he was watching Rhett play basketball one day. Link was sat in the bleachers, behind a group of 4 giggling girls, who appeared entirely uninterested by basketball and entirely interested in the players.

Link had tuned them out, not interested in girly gossip, until talk turned to his best friend.

"Last year he dated my friend, Sarah," One of the girls whispered loudly to the others. Link remembered Sarah. She was nice. She and Rhett had only dated a few months, but she seemed sweet, kind of nerdy and shy, but very cute.

"Oh yeah?" One of the others asked, leaning towards the first, ready to hear the gossip.

"Oh yeah," Her tone had gone low and dirty and Link knew that he wouldn't want to hear whatever she was going to say next, but he was glued to the spot, strangely riveted to know what girls said about his friend behind his back. It wasn't often that Link got to see behind the scenes of what people thought about his best friend, and he wanted to be able to share the conversation with Rhett later.

"She said that he's tall everywhere, if you know what I mean," She tittered, prompting the other girls to snicker along with her.

Link felt himself flush red. He wasn't naïve. He knew what the girls said about tall guys. He also knew that his friend thought somewhat highly of himself. But they'd never really discussed it.

He'd heard other boys talk about measuring contests, but he and Rhett, despite having been friends for well over half their lives, had never been particularly comfortable naked around each other. It had, of course, happened occasionally. But they always dressed quickly and didn't let their gaze wander. It just wasn't right to be comfortable around another guy like that, not even your oldest friend.

The problem was, after hearing this, Link was doubting that maybe, in this measuring contest, as in height, he also came up short. He had seen his fair share of adult literature and he knew that he definitely had nothing to be ashamed of.

But he wasn't as tall as Rhett.

* * *

 

He didn't want it to annoy him. It shouldn't annoy him. But now, having heard the second hand evidence, he couldn't get it out of his head. For weeks, Link ruminated on it, desperately trying to let it go. But like a dog with a bone, pardon the pun and for lack of a better analogy, he couldn't just drop it. He needed to know how they compared.

He didn't have much of a chance to look, despite sharing a tiny dorm room with him, for about 2 weeks. He stole glances, when he thought he could get away with it, but he wasn’t getting anywhere. Until one day, when Rhett'd just had a shower, he finally saw his opportunity.

Rhett was trying to dress for class, but was delayed by the apparent lack of clean underwear.

Link usually did the washing, being by far the more fastidious of the two. But for the past few weeks all of his classes had exams, assignments and more homework than ever before, meaning he hadn't been able to do his usual cleaning routines. And hell would freeze over before Rhett would take the initiative.

Rhett shuffled around the room, looking in drawers and under other clothes, looking for a clean-ish pair to wear, having given up on the idea of a fresh pair entirely. His old, threadbare towel was tied around his hips, conserving his modesty the best it could, though its best days were far behind it.

Meanwhile, Link had paused in his revision and was carefully watching from the corner of his eye, desperately hoping Rhett wouldn't notice his preoccupation.

After a few minutes of searching, Rhett suddenly turned to Link, who likewise turned back to the open textbook in front of him, desperately hoping he hadn't been caught out.

"You got any clean pants?" Rhett asked. Link, unlike Rhett, owned enough pairs to last him a month, which meant he did indeed have a few clean pairs. But he wasn't going to let Rhett know that.

“I'm not lending you my underwear," Link said, suddenly feeling a strange tug in the gut at the thought of his underwear anywhere near Rhett's crotch. He kept his eyes stubbornly on his textbook.

"C'mon man! I know you have some somewhere." Rhett crossed towards Link's side of the room and Link watched him approach from under his eyelashes, hoping that the general lack of light in the room, due to the perpetually closed blinds, would hide his surreptitious glances. Though the bright reading light on his desk probably wasn't helping his cause.

"It's unhygienic and gross, Rhett."

"They'll get washed before I give 'em back," Rhett cajoled. He'd wandered all the way over to stand beside the desk and Link knew it would just take a little flick of his eyes to be staring directly at Rhett's barely covered crotch.

"No." Link closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to dispel the thought.

"If you don't lend me some, I'll have to go commando," Link's stomach flipped. His stomach didn’t seem to like that idea.

"No. You'll stretch them out." As soon as he said it, he knew how it sounded.

"You sure think big of me, brother." Rhett wore a smirk that had Link wanting to lunge at him. To attack him, of course. Not anything else. 

"That's not what I... Shut up, idiot," Link stammered, mock punching Rhett's bicep. Now he thought about it, while he hadn’t meant to say it, there was only really one way that comment could possibly be interpreted. Rhett was taller, yes, but he was skinnier, meaning it's not the waistband he'd be stretching out. 

"Alright, alright, calm down. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Rhett laughed, turning to return to the futile search for underwear. 

Link saw his chance. He didn't know how to ask, what to say, but he knew if he didn't go for it, the moment would never come again. 

"You couldn't stretch 'em out. Not when I'm twice your size," He said with a pronounced and fake smug grin, knowing Rhett would know exactly what he meant. His nerves were shaking, but despite that, he held steady eye contact as Rhett turned back again. 

Sure enough, Rhett's eyebrows shot up and Link saw him wordlessly accept the challenge to spar. Neither of them could ever resist a dare, especially not from each other. 

"You think you're bigger than me?" Rhett asked, grinning and clearly sure of himself. It made Link flush with anger. Or what he thought was anger, though it didn't feel quite right. It was more heat than fire.

"I know I am, brother." Link stood and went to stand toe to toe with Rhett, leaving a greater space between them than he usually would, telling himself that he just didn't want to get too close to his half naked best friend, because it was weird. 

Rhett had no such issues, closing the gap until they stood almost touching all the way down from their chests to their knees. So close Link could smell the shampoo Rhett had used. It was masculine and fruity at the same time. It was nice.

"You ever measured it?" Rhett asked. 

"No," Link managed not to stammer, trying to stop himself imagining Rhett measuring himself.

"Find a ruler and then we'll see who's bigger." 

Link knew he had a ruler buried under his textbooks on the desk behind him, but he needed to see for himself. He needed it more than he needed anything else. 

"So you can lie and tell me you're twice as big? No way. I'm pretty sure there's an easier way to find out," He taunted, surprising himself.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" If Link didn't know any better, he'd think Rhett was flirting. It took his breath away for a second, but he couldn’t let Rhett back down from the challenge. 

"Drop it," He gestured to the towel.

Rhett stood there, staring at Link, who stared back unwaveringly. As the seconds ticked by, Link began to sweat and just as he opened his mouth to take it back, Rhett flicked the knot of his towel and sent it falling to the floor.

Link kept eye contact for as long as he could, until his eyes began to water and he knew he had to look away.

“Well?” Rhett didn’t seem in the least bit flustered at standing naked and still dripping in front of his best friend.

Time seemed to slow as Link blinked slowly and his eyes drifted down.

“Huh,” Was all he could think to say. It was much smaller than his own and for some reason, he found himself strangely disappointed.

Meanwhile, Rhett looked more than a little disappointed in Link’s reaction. Link resisted the urge to laugh at him, but he couldn’t lie and tell him that obviously wherever he’d gotten his confidence from had been mistaken.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Rhett asked, still standing a few inches away and unconcerned by the whole situation.

“What’re you want me to say? I’m bigger.” Link took a step back and sat down at his desk again, hoping to hide the situation in his pants. It didn’t mean anything. Being naked with anyone would cause a reaction for his horny teenage hormones, he was sure.

“Prove it,” Rhett smirked and Link paled. Rhett couldn’t be saying what Link thought he was saying.

“What?” He managed to croak incredulously.

“I said, prove it.” Rhett gestured to Link’s lap and Link resisted the urge to cover himself.

Link could see that Rhett wasn’t going to just let it go, but Link couldn’t do it. He was getting harder by the second.

“Come on, Link. This was your idea. Chickening out?” Rhett laughed and Link wondered how he’d ended up being the butt of the joke here, when Rhett was the one naked and vulnerable. But as usual, he couldn’t ignore the challenge.

“If you’re OK with being embarrassed, fine.” He took a deep breath, willing his erection to calm down. He got up slowly and almost teasingly slid his pyjama pants down to reveal his dick. It wasn’t fully hard, but it was hard enough that it looked bigger than usual and he got a thrill out of knowing exactly how ashamed Rhett was going to be when he saw it.

But when he looked up at Rhett, he didn’t look humbled in the least. He was staring, mouth agape and Link hurried to cover himself.

Rhett seemed to have snapped out of the daze and smiled at Link’s embarrassment.

“You’re a shower, huh?”

“A what?” Link had no idea what was happening and he felt like he’d entered an alternate reality. Why was Rhett still naked in front of him and why was he not as bothered by that as he should be?

"You never heard of growers and showers? Some guys show what they're packin' even when they're soft. They're the showers. Guys like me don't let you know what they got 'til they're hard." Rhett practically preened and was firmly in his know it all mode. Maybe that’s what caused Link to want to show him up and prove him wrong.

"Show me." He said it before he had a chance to think it. Or think about why it would be a bad idea. Or why he wanted it so badly.

"Really?" Link couldn't read the look on his face. He was smiling, but there was something else there that Link had never seen before. Or maybe he had, he'd just never looked this hard at it before. Never stared it in the face. Never analysed it. Never mirrored it.

"Yeah. I've never..." There were so many endings to that statement, but Link let them all go unsaid.

"Alright, but don't be too disappointed when I beat you." Link had forgotten it was a challenge. He'd forgotten he was supposed to act like he didn't want to see Rhett hard and aching.

Rhett moved over to his bed and sat on the edge. Link moved with him, awkwardly, given his pyjamas were still halfway down his thighs and he was getting harder by the second.

It never occurred to Link to give Rhett the space and not watch him touching himself. He should just wait 'til he was ready, compare quickly, before pretending none of this had happened and finishing himself in the bathroom like he always did.

But Rhett wasn't calling him on it. In fact, Rhett shifted on the bed, wordlessly inviting Link to join him. So he did. Link sat next to him, barely an arm’s length away, trying to calm himself.

When he allowed himself to look again, Rhett had definitely grown. His dick had started to swell and when he finally started touching himself, Link saw him grow right before his eyes. He almost couldn't believe it. How was it possible that Rhett had already doubled in size and was still getting bigger?

Link should have noticed that Rhett had already started to get hard before he even had a hand on himself, just like Link had, but he had been too preoccupied trying to keep his own excitement from becoming too obvious.

Rhett had started to stroke in a nice fast rhythm. Link's eyes followed the movement, unconcerned about his own need.

Rhett sighed and it caused Link to jump and pull his eyes up to watch Rhett's face. Somehow that was even worse, with Rhett's eyes dark and inviting, staring straight at him. He was biting his bottom lip and flushed pink. Link was mesmerised and he almost cried when Rhett groaned.

"I'm showin' you mine, you gonna show me yours?"

Link started to match Rhett's movements without conscious thought. The pace was timed perfectly to have him on the edge immediately.

Rhett moaned an almost inaudible "yeah, that's it," and Link had to close his eyes against the pleasure so he didn't come too soon.

Rhett sped up and Link followed, without opening his eyes, he just copied the rhythm he somehow knew that Rhett was setting.

When Rhett moaned again, it was around one word that had Link freezing and coming in one heartbeat, his eyes snapped opened to watch as Rhett came too.

"Link," It was so desperate and the most beautiful sound Link had ever heard.

Link floated in the place between awake and asleep as he gradually gained the ability to think again.

He was in love with Rhett.

As much as he hadn’t been expecting it, it wasn't a surprise either. It was more of a 'of course you're in love with him, idiot' kind of realisation that had him rethinking his entire life to this point.

Rhett interrupted the aftermath of his mind-blowing orgasm and equally mind-blowing epiphany with a low chuckle.

They'd both leaned back, now propped up by the wall their bunk beds sat against.

"Huh?" Link grunted, peeling his eyes open and rolling his head along the wall to look at Rhett, who likewise opened his eyes and turned to meet Link's hazy gaze with a grin so wide he looked a little mad.

"We forgot to compare," He chuckled.

"Huh?" Link knew that he knew all the words Rhett was saying, he was just having trouble putting them together and making any sense of it.

"Maybe next time," He shrugged.

"Next time?" Link parroted.

“Are you OK, Link?” Rhett was still smiling, but Link could see the concern in his eyes, so he shook himself out of his daze enough to nod and answer.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Good. I was worried I’d gone and broken you there for a second,” He closed his eyes again and relaxed back as if he was going to have a nap.

Link continued to stare at his blissed out best friend and tried to solve the puzzle that had led them here. He’d been there the whole time. It’d been his idea. Yet he couldn’t figure out how they got to jerking off together.

“Hey, Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“What just happened?” He asked, not too seriously, but he knew Rhett would understand.

“If you need me to explain it to you, you obviously weren’t paying enough attention in biology,” Rhett laughed. Of course Rhett would choose to lighten the mood. He must have known how bad Link was freaking out, but he was clearly doing his best to not ruin the mood.

“Shut up, dingus, you know what I meant,” He was far too serious and he heard Rhett sigh.

“Link, you aren’t subtle, man,” He said.

“What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for weeks, tryin’ to catch a glimpse.” Link hadn’t known he’d noticed. Rhett, still without opening his eyes again, must have heard Link’s heart starting to pound, because he rushed to reassure him, “It’s OK. It’s been flattering.”

“That’s not…” He couldn’t find the words. He couldn’t exactly deny that he’s been looking, because he had. How could he explain that he hadn’t been meaning for it to be interpreted in the way it clearly had been, when he may have only just figured out that maybe he had meant it that way after all? Sure, he may not have been aware of the fact that he was checking out his friend, but did that really change the fact that he had?

He didn’t know and he really didn’t care. He’d just had his first orgasm in the presence of another person and his brain still hadn’t finished rebooting. The only thought he could fully articulate was how much he needed to do it again and again.

“So, next time?” Link asked and Rhett smiled back at him.

“Yeah, buddy. Next time. You gonna lend me some pants now, or what?”

* * *

 

They didn’t compare the next time. Or the next. Somehow, one way or another, they just kept forgetting to pay any attention to their sizes. All they knew was that neither one was complaining about the other.

When they finally did measure themselves, they still couldn’t agree on who came out on top. Link was longer, but Rhett was thicker and it took a few wrestling matches and a few rounds of other physical activity before they decided it didn’t really matter, but they’d still tease each other mercilessly. Because the teasing always seemed to have a happy ending.

Link wasn’t as tall as Rhett and when they were wrapped around each other, he felt so small, but he didn’t care at all. He could weather all the stupid comments, knowing that no matter the size difference, he measured up just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a while ago.


End file.
